


Time Spent Well

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [71]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Hermione and Tony travel a little too far into the past. Luckily, Tony knows just what to do with the extra time.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tony Stark
Series: Make the Dust Fly [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	Time Spent Well

**Author's Note:**

> Posting the last of my MMFBingo19 works!
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for beta reading and SquarePeg72 for alpha reading this. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: #MMFBingo19 Square G3: Mild Dubious Consent  
> #ExcelsiorBingo19 Square N5: Time Travel  
> #HHBingo2020 Square O3: Mild Dubious Consent

It was definitely not the right time to be doing this, Hermione thought as Tony kissed a path down her neck to the exposed part of her chest. They were currently stuck hiding in a broom closet some thirty years in the past. It was all her fault, to be honest. She'd miscalculated how many turns to do on the Time-Turner, and now they were stuck waiting until the coast was clear to return to the present time.

"Come on, Sabrina," Tony whispered into her ear, his breath hot and making her shiver. "Relax a little and enjoy the moment."

"How many times do I have to ask you not to call me that," Hermione hissed, struggling to wiggle out of his grasp. There was very little light coming in from the cracks in the door, but Hermione could clearly see Tony.

"I know, but it's not often we get time to ourselves," Tony persisted, reaching for her yet again. His hands expertly undid the top two buttons of her blouse before Hermione could gather her wits.

Smacking his hand away, Hermione frowned. "Tony this is not the time for a snog. There are about fifty Hydra operatives outside this door right now."

Stepping into her space, which wasn't difficult in the tiny closet, Tony put his calloused hands on her hips. "What's the likelihood that one of them is going to need a mop? Come on, live a little." At this, he pulled her hips snug against his.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to suppress the moan that threatened to escape her. She could clearly feel how turned on Tony was right now and it was distracting. Swallowing and trying to gain composure, Hermione glared daggers at her partner. "We're not doing this here. End of story."

"I can tell you want to," Tony replied, his voice dropping even lower as he slowly moved his hands up Hermione's sides. His eyes never left hers as he slid them forward to cup her breasts. Flicking his thumbs over her hard nipples, Tony smirked and then said, "See. This is turning you on, being locked in this closet with me where anyone could find us."

"If we're caught," Hermione said, ignoring the way her pussy had begun to throb as he continued massaging her breasts, "the entire mission will be for naught." Oh how she wanted to kiss those smirking lips of his right now, but she had to refrain. Someone had to keep a clear head, but Hermione was starting to wonder if it wasn't her.

"Missions can always be salvaged," Tony told her, now gently moving them so Hermione's back was pressed against the wall. His head dipped to the crook of her neck so he could trail tiny kisses up the column of her throat, retracing his steps from a few minutes ago. "Right now, you need to be ravaged."

A shuddering breath left Hermione, and her knees trembled. "Tony…"

"I can smell how much you want this," he continued, rocking his hips tightly against the junction of her thighs. "How much you want my cock deep inside of you right now."

"Please," Hermione begged, but she had a feeling she was no longer begging him to stop. No, something inside of her snapped at the feel of his cock. Her knickers were soaked, her breasts ached to be touched, and she wanted nothing more than to kiss the lips hovering over her own right now.

Tony dropped his hands to play with the button and zipper of her jeans. "Please what, Hermione?" he asked as he continued to tease her by tracing the outline of her pussy through the jeans.

"Please…" she gasped, her hips bucking slightly. She meant to say 'please stop,' but that's not what came out of her traitorous mouth. "Oh, yes, Tony, please… Please fuck me."

"With pleasure," Tony said, wasting no time as he pushed her jeans down her legs. His mouth covered hers, his tongue slipping inside her eager mouth to both have a taste and stop her cries of pleasure from being heard outside the closet.

Hermione helped remove Tony's cock from his slacks and then kicked off her jeans and knickers. Wrapping her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss, she allowed him to lift her, his cock sliding easily inside her. The danger of the situation had heightened her arousal to the point where she was nearly there already.

Tony fucked her swiftly, their passion growing with every fevered second that passed. Hermione was whimpering into Tony's kiss, especially now that one hand had wandered down to rub her clit roughly. Within seconds, Hermione was coming undone as he continued to pump in and out of her soaking entrance.

Tony followed behind, his own orgasm bringing on a second for Hermione. After they were both still, she carefully unwrapped her legs from around his waist and stood even more wobbly than before they began. She was panting slightly as she gave Tony a dark look.

Chuckling as he slipped himself back into his slacks, Tony said, "You should see your hair right now."

"You did that on purpose," Hermione hissed before moving to put her own clothes back to normal. "We could have been caught."

With an indifferent shrug, Tony cracked open the door. "Coast is clear, love. Now let's go and rock their world just as I just rocked yours."

As he exited the closet, Hermione shook her head and got her wand out in case they had to fight. She'd never admit it, but Tony's distraction had certainly wasted the extra time they'd had while here in the past. Knowing she would have time to berate her partner and husband later, Hermione followed him out of the closet and into the Hydra facility. She'd pay him back for mussing up her hair, that was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
